


Perfect

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Bucky Barnes/ Female CharacterWarnings: SMUUUUT, all of the smut. All porn, no plot in sight.A/N: I’m VERY SLOWLY getting back into the groove of writing and the picture below was a particular inspiration to me. Said picture (and all the others I’ve used) aren’t mine, I found them on Pinterest (side note: if anyone knows the original artist, please let me know!!)





	Perfect

It was a sweltering August day as she trudged through the compound, sweating like a whore in church after her work out with Natasha.

“You’re getting really good at kickboxing,” Natasha commented “I think once you get the basic technique down, you’ll kick ass with no problems.”

“Thanks Nat,” She said and then walked to her quarters that she shared with Bucky “I’m going to take a shower and meet up with you later, okay?”

Natasha nodded and walked off, her red ponytail swinging in her wake. When the door was opened to the suite she shared with Bucky, she was blasted with cold air, which was a nice change from the brutal August heat. Wondering if she’ll accidentally left the AC on too cold, she made her way further in and found a rather intriguing sight waiting for her. Bucky was laying on the couch, sleeping in nothing but his underwear. His flesh arm dangling over the side of the couch, his metal arm propped up on the backrest and his feet dangling over the arm. With his head propped up on a pillow, his mouth hung slightly open as he lightly snored.

At least now she knew why the room was so cold, Bucky hated being hot, he must have returned while she was training with Natasha and passed out while waiting for her. She quickly hopped in the shower and quickly scrubbed down, not waiting to keep Bucky waiting for very long.

Once she was clean, she exited the bathroom and found Bucky exactly where she’d left him. She grinned and then gently pressed her hand against his chest.

“Hm?” Bucky asked sleepily without opening his eyes.

“Bucky, babe, welcome home.” She said as she crouched by his face.

She watched as his eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to her, his flesh hand buried in her wet hair. He grinned, obviously tired, but nonetheless excited to see her.

“Hey doll,” he greeted her and yawned as he opened his arms up to her “c’mere.”

She obliged and climbed on the couch with him. He rolled over so that he was on his side, his back to the door, while she lay with her back against the backrest. They tangled their arms and legs together as he kissed her forehead, grinning.

“When did you get in?” She asked as she let her hands roam up and down his bare back and shoulders.

“An hour ago,” he told her “FRIDAY said you were working out with Nat and I didn’t want to interrupt your session.”

“You can interrupt any time you want,” She told him as she peppered his neck with kisses “especially when I haven’t seen you in a week.”

He let out a low growl and then tilted her face up to his. He pressed his lips to hers as she moaned against his mouth. He tugged on her towel, ridding her of it and throwing it behind the couch, his metal hand deliciously roaming over all of her curves as he deepened the kiss. She hooked her leg over his hips and rolled on top of him, her hips rolling into his.

“Fuck doll,” he muttered as she repeated the action “you miss me or something?”

“Or something.” She teased as her nipples pebbled up from the friction and the cold air in the room. She leaned over him and heatedly kissed him as his hands slid up her sides and back. His thumbs flicked over her nipples, making her moan and sigh against his lips as the hardened buds stood at attention. Bucky sat up and took her left nipple in his mouth, his lips sealing around the flesh. She squirmed as his tongue lazily stroked over the pink bud.

“Bucky, oh Bucky.” She breathed as his metal hand curled around her hip and then slid between them, finding her sensitive bundle of nerves, the pad of his thumb flicking over it as he pushed his pointer and middle finger inside of her, making her gasp.

“Oh fuck!” She cried.

She felt him grin against her skin as his fingers matched the pace of his tongue, slow and tantalizing. She sighed, burying her hands in his hair and arching into him as he switched to her other nipple and continued the slow pace of pumping his fingers in and out of her.

“Bucky,” she whined “oh fuck, Bucky please. Faster.”

He looked up and tutted at her.

“I’m gone one week and you suddenly forget who’s in charge here.” He said with a glint in his eye “What happens to bratty girls?”

“Bratty girls don’t get to come.” She answered automatically, immediately backing down. Being edged by a super soldier who had enough patience that would make a saint jealous was no fun. He smirked up at her and continued his lazy pace.

“Be a good girl,” he told her “and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Yes sir.” She answered as his fingers curled into her g-spot, making her gasp and throw her head back. “Oh god, fuck!”

“That’s it,” he growled and planted open mouth kisses all over her chest “just like that doll.”

She moaned as he made the “come here” motion with his fingers and she whined loudly.

“Oh Bucky, Bucky!” She cried as she squeezed the metal digits tightly inside her.

His thumb found her swollen bundle of nerves and flicked over it, making her squirm even harder. She dug her nails into his shoulders as her hips thrust into his hand. She moaned and cried out swears and murmurs on his name as the tip of his tongue traced the dip in her throat.

“Fuck baby,” he moaned “you’re so close. You wanna come for me?”

“Please!” She begged, her thrusts becoming erratic, the knot in her lower belly threatening to snap at any second.

“Come,” He growled “soak my hand.”

A cold chill ran up her spine and spread through the rest of her body as she cried out, letting go hard, her nails sinking deeper into her shoulders. He pulled his fingers out of her and held them up, her arousal coating his metallic digits.

“Suck.” He commanded.

She nodded, took his wrist in her hands, opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his fingers and gave them a hard suck. He licked his lips as her tongue swirled around his fingers, tasting her own tanginess. She opened her eyes and made eye contact with him as she made a show of sucking the last bits of herself off of his fingers. He pulled his hand away from her mouth, grabbed the back of her head and heatedly kissed her. She hummed in appreciation as he rolled her onto her back below him. She held his face in her hands and used her feet to push his underwear down, his painfully hard cock springing free. He took them off the rest of the way and immediately pushed inside her. She cried out with the sudden breach, her fingers tangling in his dark locks. His hips slowly began to move as she arched her back and moaned into his mouth.

“Bucky, oh god, Bucky!” She murmured as he started to kiss her neck and nibble on her flesh.

He hooked his arms behind her knees and opened her up wide as his pace picked up. She squirmed and cried out under him, her breasts bouncing with each slap of his flesh hitting hers.

“Fuck,” he moaned “you’re a fucking sight baby.”

“Bucky, Bucky!” She screamed as she clawed at the pillow and couch cushions. Without warning, he flipped her over onto her stomach, yanked her up by her shoulder so that she was on her knees, her back to his chest. He pushed back inside her before taking her chin in his hand and making her look at him. He kissed her as he restarted his languid pace, his tongue tracing over hers. He pulled back and then made her look in the mirror that was just adjacent to the couch. In the reflection was the two of them, her flesh on full display as he placed his hands on her hips. He had at least a head’s worth of height on her and his broad shoulders showed in the mirror as she bit her lip.

“Look at you,” he moaned in her ear “fucking perfect.”

He let his hands glide all over her body as he kissed and bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She placed her hands over his and followed his pattern. They made eye contact in the mirror and he gave her the mischievous smirk that she loved.

“All mine.” He said as he lightly wrapped one hand around her throat, but didn’t squeeze.

“Mh, Bucky!” She moaned “Yes, all yours.”

He turned her face to his once again and kissed her. He then bent her over the arm of the sofa and picked up the pace, slamming his hips into her backside as she held on, crying out loudly.

“Fuck!” He yelled as he tightly held her hips and felt her squeeze him hard. “Oh you’re ready aren’t you baby?” He asked “You ready to come for me?”

“Please!” She begged “Please may I come?!”

“Good girl,” he said “yes-FUCK-you can come.”

The wave of pleasure came crashing down over her as she let go, her eyes lifting up just in time to see Bucky throw his head back and cry out loudly as he emptied deep into her.

  
  


They both collapsed on the couch, laying on their sides as he held her against his chest, feeling her heart pound against his hand.

“Baby?” He asked and her eyes fluttered open.

“Hm?” She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

“You okay?” He asked “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

She shook her head, no, and pushed his sex tangled hair behind his ear.

“No babe, it was perfect.” She told him in a serene tone before gently kissing him.


End file.
